Yujo Chronicles 3: Kiamo's Story
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Third in series! Seto Kaiba, Humanitarian! Well, that's what he needs to be able buy a company. But all he knows is hardware and hard dealing. It's up to Kiamo, a friend of the YYH gang to crack open his heart.YYHYGO cross
1. Sacrifice in the Name of Progress

Autheress here.  
  
Ah, the fresh feeling of a new story! Technically, this is the third in a series. (The third! I actually reached the third! Go me!) If you haven't already checked out Emiko's Story and Katsuko's story, I recommend you read them. And if you don't want to, well, here's some summaries so you aren't completely lost.  
  
Emiko's Story:  
  
Kurama, in his human form, starts remembering his mate from when he was Yoko, his fox demon form. Her name was Emiko, and Kurama didn't know if she was still alive or not.   
  
A supposedly human girl from his school starts acting strange, and Kurama is given reason to believe Emiko is alive, only now inhabiting a human girl's body.  
  
Hiei reads her mind, awakening her memories of her fox-demon form. Emiko, now in the human form of Komiko Ishitono, and Kurama are reunited.  
  
Katsuko's Story  
  
Yusuke is delivered a hard blow by Kaiko, who dumps him. Partly to get back at her, Yusuke agrees to model his classic "bad-boy" look for a pretty shutterbug, Katsuko, a.k.a simply Katsu.   
  
After awhile, it's apparent both are developing the usual feelings for one another. To the relationship's inconvenience, a demon organization kidnaps Yusuke as bait for the rest of the Fearsome Foursome. Katsu finds herself involved, and in the end saves Yusuke's life.   
  
Though this is usually where the heroine and the hero get together, but for the sake of not taking the rebound, the two decide to "just be friends" until Yusuke's fully over Kaiko.  
  
So there's the basic idea. That's pretty much what you need to know in order to get Kiamo's tale.  
  
This is where I take the liberty of using the nice Anime crossovers option, because I'm sure JewelValentine, for whom this story is written, doesn't want to get stuck with Kuwabara, however good-hearted he is. In order to have a good bishonen, I must indeed cross-over.  
  
But I also must take the power of fiction to help me out here. Since Yu-Gi-Oh! is set in a totally random place called Domino City, and Yu Yu Hakusho's main charecters reside in what I'm guessing is Sarasaski (Sarasaski Junior High= town's name is Sarasaski) I shall pretend they are both in Japan, relatively close.  
  
If anyone has a problem with reading about rape, I warn you there will be a very non-descriptive bit in this story.  
  
Updating the Disclaimer before any Rabid lawyers come to call, I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Now, on to Yujo Chronicles: Kiamo's story!  
  
SSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssTTTTTTTTTtttttttttttAAAAAAaaaaaaaRRRRRRrrrrrrTTTTTTtttttt  
  
Seto Kaiba cut an impressive figure, that was for sure. Clad today in a sleek, black silk turtleneck and expensive black slacks, he was the epitamy of multimillionaire businessman. His sense of style was perfect, his voice and wits sharp, his steel-blue eyes not giving any room for debate.  
  
Today was going to take every last skill the successful sixteen year old had. He was meeting with the owner of Hirugasashi Electronics, to discuss Kaiba Corporation's purchase of the electronics company.  
  
If the deal was landed, Kaiba Corp would have the control of over half of all electronics industries, raising stock by nearly tripling its worth, and it would allow Kaiba to use its technology to further his virtual reality system.  
  
The door to the conference room 12B slid open soundlessly, and Seto entered. His entrance was fashionably late, and impressive. But Mrs. Hirugasashi, owner of the electronics company, had no expression on her elderly face.  
  
"Mrs. Hirugasashi." Seto inclined his chin slightly before sitting down in the leather chair opposite her. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had another matter to take care of, and it went longer than expected."  
  
The skill and style of his brilliance was complex. This simple sentence told a lot more than simply explaining his lateness. It showed that when Seto Kaiba had something to take care of, he took whatever time necessary to get it done, and get it done well. Mrs. Hirugasashi saw this, and her beady eyes flashed with an inner approval.  
  
Seto gave the slightest of smiles in satisfaction. That company was as good as his, now that the old bird was hooked.  
  
Mrs. Hitome Hirugasashi was a tougher nut to crack. Prim and proper, the white-haired businesswoman understood the crucial nature of her decision, and wasn't so easily won over. "I expect promptness, Mr. Kaiba. Even from one as young as yourself."  
  
"Please, call me Seto. And I understand, and ask you to forgive my keeping you waiting."  
  
Hitome nodded once. "To business."  
  
"To business." Seto nodded in return, and then casually gestured one of his attendants to come over. The man rushed to his master's side.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yoshimu, where are your manners? Guests first." Seto glanced at the older woman. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"As you wish." Seto turned back to the attendant. "Water please."  
  
"Yes, sir." The attendant bowed and hurried away.  
  
Hitome didn't waste time. "Mr. Kaiba, I have only one misgiving upon selling you my company."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Your severity." The older woman's eyes flashed again. "The way in which your public image is so harsh. The lone wild wolf, gobbling up smaller companies and adding them to his fortune. The young genius, standing up against us evil elders."  
  
Seto was slightly taken back. He was about to respond when she interrupted him.  
  
"Now wait until I've had my say, young man." She snapped. "The crowd to which Hirugasashi Electronics aim at is younger people, teenagers with small paychecks and large dreams. My company makes affordable games and devices, Mr. Kaiba, and the in the terms you agreed to was you wouldn't change this image. But, by merely buying the company you do so."  
  
"I'm sorry you think that." Seto said silkily. "But to succeed as I have, one must act the same age as those one competes against."  
  
"That has nothing to do with my company!" Hitome snapped. "Old as I am, my public image is much less severe than your own. I do things that the public sees as kind, trustworthy. They know I will stick to my word and keep it, that I will feel empathy for the real people I advertise to. Because they know I am just human too."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at." Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Seto." The old woman spoke his first name softly. "We don't see you as just a human being. You appear as some cold, robotics money-making machine. If people saw you as just another teenager, who dreams big and can relate, Seto, than I would gladly hand Hirugasashi Electronics to you."  
  
"I am willing to negotiate." Seto said doubtfully, after a rather longish pause.  
  
"Good." A sly smile had come to the woman's face. "That is what I want to hear. I propose you leave town for, say, a month. Arrange it so you stay with a normal, perhaps low-income family. Go to a real school. Spend time with teenagers your age."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's right. Get publicity. Visit a hospital. If that's not your style, get caught partying, drinking, having a good time with a smile on your face. Crack your cold exterior, and in one month's time, I will sign my company over to you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do we have a deal?" She leaned across the shiny surface of the table, hand extended, no room for argument in her eyes.  
  
Seto stared at her, openmouthed. Leave his company for a month?! Leave Mokuba alone, for a month?! And what's with visiting a hospital? Plus that, what does hospitals and parties have in common?  
  
"Perhaps you're not up to the challenge.." Hitome trailed off, starting to pull back her hand.  
  
She was abruptly stopped by Seto's firm grip. "It's a deal."  
  
...  
  
Pretty Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara's older sister, noticed the mailman trundling by their house. She watched him stick a few letters and cards into the mailbox at the end of the drive, a sour expression on her face. She took a drag from the cigarette she held daintily between her first two fingers.  
  
"Baby brother, your turn to go get the mail!"  
  
"Aw, Shizuru, I was just gonna go out with the guys! Can't you move your lazy as-"  
  
"Don't make me come back there!" Shizuru's voice was dangerous.  
  
Kuwabara, the red-haired, tall and burly eighth grader from Sarasaski Junior High, gave a noisy sigh. When Shizuru claimed PMS, a headache, and an all around bad mood, it was safest not to disagree with her. Of course, unless you liked all your limbs broken.  
  
Kuwabara glanced sideways at his sister as he passed her. After the Dark Tournament, she usually didn't smoke anymore, after that dude Sakioh died. The mere fact she had lit up again was enough to tell him she was depressed.  
  
He didn't know the whole story, but apparently his sister and this other human called Sakioh had hit it off or something during the Tournament. The fact that Sakioh owned the Tugoro team hadn't meant anything to her. And right before he died, he gave Shizuru a golden lighter.  
  
He trudged the whole five feet from the front door to the postbox, grumbling under his breath the whole way.   
  
The usual amount of junk mail was taken straight from the mailbox to the trash bin. Kuwabara barely paused to glance at them.  
  
One letter fell out of the ads and insurance offers as he shoved them into the trash. He bent to pick it up.  
  
"To, the Masters...of..the Kuwabara. household..." Kuwabara read aloud. It looked important. Heck, there was even a wax seal on the back! A fancy, swirly S and K. He decided to open it for kicks.  
  
Skimming it, his jaw dropped slightly. He ran back inside.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" Shizuru said irritably as the screen door banged loudly. "Buzz off already and annoy someone else."  
  
Kuwabara waved the official looking piece of paper under Shizuru's nose. "It says, smartie, that we've been randomly selected. We're being officially requested to let a student from another city come live with us for a month."  
  
Shizuru snatched the paper away before it was demolished by her little brother's energetic waving. Her eyes widened. "Kazuma, the "student" is Seto Kaiba, multimillionaire!"  
  
EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnDDDDDDDDDDddddddddddddddddd  
  
Autheress here.  
  
So, for my first official Yu-Gi-Oh! attempt, how was it? I know from watching the show, it's been considerably toned down for us "feeble and small-minded American kids", and I decided that Seto needed to be pushed around a bit. up a bit.  
  
I also noticed that I failed to even mention Kiamo in this first installment of "Kiamo's" story, but don't worry, sportsfans! We'll be seeing quite a bit of her!  
  
And for all YYH fans who either A) Don't have the funds to buy the DVDs B)Think it's smarter and more fiscally responsible to just watch the episodes when they are televised or C) Aren't as obsessive as I tend to behave, here's a wee little spoiler to make sense of why Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, is smoking and why that's so significant.  
  
During the Dark Tourny, Sakioh, owner of Tugoro's team, saves Shizuru from some demons. She's love-stricken, and when he kills himself after the Tourny, he gives her his lighter to "remember him by." Romantic, really.  
  
So, review and I shall start chappie two! And, the chapters will most likely fly out fast and furious. Summer's begun, and I have all the time in the world to sit at Navvy and write! Huzza for summer! 


	2. Kiss N' Tellarama

Autheress here.  
  
I just realized I have a thing for men with accents. I dunno why, but ooh! I love it!  
  
Aoyou: Do you think that's...good-girl enough? Do I whack you for that one?  
  
Autheress: Why? I'm not being A) Perverted. B)Dirty C) I'm not swearing!  
  
Aoyou: She has a point...but for good measure..  
  
(Loud, sound pounding)  
  
Autheress: WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!!!  
  
Aoyou: I knew you were thinking about Kurama's accent, Ewan McGregor's accent, AND Elijah Wood's accent!  
  
Autheress:(shrugs) Good point...heh heh...  
  
Aoyou: My arm is beginning to get tired!  
  
Autheress: And that's why you're a DEFECTIVE Gaurdian Angel.  
  
Aoyou: Good point.  
  
JewelValentine: Aww...here's a cookie, Autheress!  
  
LadyKatsu: ME TOO!  
  
Er...right. I don't own Shakespeare, even though that stuff is so old it's public domain by now...anyways..  
  
Ahem, anyways. I realize I use the club Stage House in more than one of my FF.com stories. I use it in Life is Linked as well, but, I swear, when I rule the world there will be a teen nightclub called the Stage House. It's something I just needed to put in. You don't need to understand it, just you need to know that. Or something. I'm gonna stop rambling and start writing.  
  
SSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttttttAAAAaaaaaaaaRRRRRRRrrrrTTTTTTttttttt  
  
The neighborhood was peaceful, quiet. Every window on every house was dark, all except one. One window was still faintly glowing. That one window belonging to Kiamo Luniari, bleach blonde beauty, local waitress and tonight, party-goer.  
  
She slid open that still-lit window, and swung out, dressed in a very peculiar fashion to attempt to slide down a gutter. Peculiar at least, to attempt to do so quietly.  
  
She wore tall black boots, a black-and-white striped miniskirt, and a hot pink halter top. Black eyeliner and mascara outlined strange gray eyes, which were sworn to change color, depending on her moods.  
  
Big boots are in definition not quiet under normal circumstances. When put in a situation where they are trying to latch onto a gutter pipe, they are as loud as the fireworks at the annual Butterfly Festival.  
  
Kiamo froze as her heel collided with the side of the house and made a loud thump. She couldn't afford to have anyone in her house wake up, or she could say goodbye to any and all freedoms. She cursed under her breath, and scrambled as quietly as possible back into her window.  
  
"Obviously, boots won't be making an appearance at the club tonight." She muttered, taking off the offending items. Without them, the skirt looked silly. That hit the growing No pile as well. And the top without the matching skirt was something Kiamo wouldn't be seen in.  
  
She softly pulled open her closet. Nothing. All of her party outfits were undeniably unsuited to a ride down Gutterpipe Express. That was her only ticket to music, men, and dancing tonight, with her other two girlfriends, Komiko Ishitono and Katsuko Majoh.   
  
Kiamo also had the sneaking suspicion Komiko would end up bringing her boyfriend, Suuichi. And Katsuko, or just Katsu, would end up inviting her "friend" Yusuke. And with Yusuke and Suuichi came strange, short Hiei and tall, stupid Kuwabara. All together, a recipe for a good time. Something Kiamo was determined not to miss.  
  
Instead of looking for something that would be her first party choice, she opted for Stealth. Jeans, well faded, lace-up to the knee. Nice. The obvious choice with jeans; a close-fit Tee. Preferably hot pink.   
  
Kiamo held up another choice, a simple, plain, white tee shirt. Somehow, it felt right. She slipped into on, and stuffed a pair of floppy foam geta into her back pocket.  
  
Bare feet and pants were the correct formula. One quick ride down, and Kiamo was off and running to the time of her life.   
  
...  
  
Kurama, or, known as Suuichi to other humans, toyed with Komiko's short, red-brown hair. Komiko was an alias as well; her real name was Emiko.  
  
Both were fox demons, reincarnated as humans. In their previous life, the two had been mates for life. That still counted in human bodies, making them closer than close.   
  
"When's Kiamo gettin' here?" Another girl, human through and through, asked irritably. Her name was Katsuko, but was affectionately called Katsu for short. In arguments, Katsu would stubbornly repeat even though traditionally a male name, it was HER nickname, therefore, also a girl's name. Any who opposed were subject to her immediate wrath. Her pale, almost unbelievingly light colored eyes glared at the door to the teen club called the Stage House.  
  
"Relax, Katty." This speaker was hot-headed Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, black-haired and the epitamy of bad-boy. Though he and Katsu had agreed they would rather wait to get more involved in a relationship, it was clear they were more than simply friends.  
  
The other two with them were Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei looked utterly bored; Kuwabara looked tired.   
  
He had been cramming for a test he had to pass or fail his class. And if he failed Health, his sister Shizuru would either kill him or humiliate him. Or both. Plus that; Shizuru had gone "Nazi cleaning" as she called it, for Seto Kaiba was coming the next morning.  
  
The doors finally burst open, and Kiamo entered, looking very non-party but very pretty all the same. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I had a-"  
  
"Clothing crisis." Emiko and Katsu chimed in.  
  
"Yeah. How did y'know?"  
  
"You always have a clothing crisis." Katsu rolled her eyes, gesturing down at herself. Dressed in low black heels, and a cute jean skirt and black tank, she looked comfortable. "You should learn the art of 'throwing an outfit together' and not worrying if it's good enough."  
  
"That wasn't my problem tonight. I had to find something a cat-burglar would use." Kiamo joked. "My drain pipe is loud when combined with tall heels."  
  
"Girls," Yusuke commented. "Always going on about material things. What about the real things in life?"  
  
"Like what?" Katsu turned to him. "Beating up defenseless lower classmen?"  
  
"Now you're talking!"  
  
Laughing and joking, the group made its way to the dance floor.  
  
...  
  
If there was one thing the Stage House was well known for, it was, well, the Stage. A huge thing that stretched from wall to wall of the large teen night club. In the center was a raised platform for the Stage House band, and next to that was a disk jockey, ready to take over when the band needed breaks.   
  
Lights flashed on and off, making the wide wooden surface dance with colors. And the biggest attraction of all was the spotlight that roved relentlessly around the dancing crowd. That spotlight would once and awhile stop, either narrowing to rest on a single person, or highlighting an entire group. Then, that group or person got to dance on the Stage.   
  
Girls ofton came here night after night, waiting for some bishonen to be called to the Stage. Then, that person would be mobbed by wanna-be girlfriends afterwards. In other words, The Stage House Spotlight was a sure way to get whatever action you wanted.  
  
A newer and equally popular feature of the Stage House was its crimson colored spotlights called Kiss N' Tellers.   
  
The Stage House MC would call out "Okay, class, it's time for Kiss N' Tell!" The main Stage House Spotlight would focus to the middle of the dancing floor, and all dancers would clear out and ring around it. Then, the red lights would rove the crowd until they would stop on a boy and a girl.  
  
If the two selected were brave enough, they'd go to the middle of the main spotlight to meet their newest kissing partner. And there, in the middle of everyone, they would kiss one another.  
  
Seto Kaiba was completely unaware of these two traditions at the teen night club as he walked in the doors. He had parked his black Mustang a few blocks away, and had enjoyed the small stroll to the club.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be in Sarasaski town until tomorrow morning, but he found he could easily sleep in a posh hotel tonight and avoid driving all night to arrive next morning. Besides, he needed to quote, "Get caught partying." And the sooner that happened, the sooner he got Hirugasashi Electronics.  
  
Seto wasn't sure what exactly to wear to a teen night club. He'd never really been to any place where there wasn't a guest list and champagne. Those were all strictly black tie affairs.  
  
Another problem was Seto didn't want to be recognized at a club. Getting mobbed by money-chasing fangirls wasn't at the top of his list.  
  
This conundrum had bothered Seto, so before he left he and his personal tailors had made clothing arrangements.  
  
"Zackrie, Gregori, Matti." Seto had stalked into their office six hours earlier. "I have a clothing crisis."  
  
Matti, a stylish blonde man in his mid-twenties gasped, putting a well manicured hand to his mouth. He wore a tailored suit that had been cut to shreds, then re-stitched with wild colors of thread. "Business meeting? Or an important dual?"  
  
Zackrie, the youngest of the three, perhaps nineteen was leaning against the wall thoughtfully. He was equally stylish as Matti, though his clothing was more contemporary. "I could make up a new cape-jacket in minutes, Master Kaiba."  
  
Gregori, forty-two and proud, twirled a lock of green hair around his finger. His look was strictly post modern. "Shall we perhaps aim a little more diabolical? More black and silver!"  
  
"No. What do normal teens dress like at parties?"  
  
Their reactions were precious. Gregori's jaw dropped, Zackrie's eyebrows shot up into his thick blonde hair, and Matti actually fell off of his chair.  
  
"You kid us not?" Matti managed out.  
  
Gregori winced. "But Master Kaiba, the look I'm envisioning isn't you at all!"  
  
Zackrie was the most understanding. "I'll dial up a custom made jeans store. You'll look fabulous in faded denims! Ooh, and some black flip-flops, perhaps, or hemp-strap sandals..."  
  
Matti caught the enthusiasm. "A plain white tee shirt, tightish, ya think? With a design on the lower back! And Gregori, as Resident Hair guru, I vote you mess up Master Kaiba's hair properly."  
  
So there he was, standing in slightly form fitting jeans, handpicked by Zackrie. The young man had also delivered the promised hemp-strap sandals. Seto's white silk Tee was Matti's insistence, with a small appliqu‚d blue dragon curling around the hemline. His hair was firmly combed in place; Seto had refused Gregori's offer of a haircut.  
  
"Damn them!" Seto swore. His fashion experts may have single-handedly blown his temporary cover. He was the only man wearing white and sandals.  
  
Luckily, everyone's attention was focused on two roving red lights. Seto took their distraction to his advantage and started into the crowd.  
  
Kiamo and her friends held their breath. The red spotlight was slowing down, circling round and round them.  
  
"It's slowing down!" Katsu squeaked. "Oh, if it picks me-"  
  
"I'll find whoever's runnin' the light and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." Yusuke cut in.  
  
"-I'll back out." Katsu finished, looking as though she were unsure whether or not to be mad that Yusuke cut her off or pleased he didn't want her kissing other boys.  
  
The light slowed down, hesitated, then stopped on Kiamo's bleached head. She jumped up and down, cheering and grinning wildly. Now this was what she needed!  
  
Seto was wondering why people were cheering so loudly, and why a light was shinning on him. And strange enough, everyone was staring at him! They knew who he was! He started pushing through the crowd, people patting him on the back and screaming. They were parting for him, and then he stumbled into a circle of white light.  
  
An angel in jeans stood opposite him, mouth open, forming a cute little o. Her eyes shone gray-green, and her hair shone bright blonde under the powerful light.  
  
Kiamo couldn't help but stare as the gorgeous guy as he pushed through the excited crowd. His icy blue eyes filled up her vision, and she could see his toned torso beneath the white tee-shirt. Slightly tight pants on this bishonen were given a two thumbs' up review in her book!  
  
"And now, the magical moment of the night..." The MC drawled. "When Romeo and Juliet meet in the middle of the dance floor..."  
  
Seto found that the angel had walked up to him, staring into his eyes. _What do I say?_ Ran through his head. _What do I say...Romeo! That could work!  
  
_ "I smooth this rough touch...." He managed out.  
  
"Two blushing pilgrims, right?" Kiamo squeaked. "I mean..yeah."  
  
"It's time, to, Kiss N' Tell!" The MC said dramatically. "Go ahead, lovebirds, give 'er a kiss!"  
  
"Let lips do what hands do.." Kiamo breathed, and tilted her face upwards, closing her eyes. She pursed her lips expectantly.  
  
Seto looked around wildly. _What? Kiss her? I never signed up for this! Well...here goes....  
  
_ He leaned down, and gently brushed his mouth on hers, unused to the whole business. A boy who owns a company doesn't have much time to perfect his make-out skills. To Kiamo, however, it was wonderful.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"It is!! Oh my, I'm in love with him!"  
  
Seto jerked back, unaware he had taken Kiamo's hand while kissing her. She stumbled forwards, and then was swpt off into the crowd.  
  
"What the h-"  
  
"Just don't stop 'till we're out!" Seto cut her off.  
  
Yusuke and the others pushed their way closest. "Kiamo!"  
  
"A little crowd control, please?!" Kiamo screamed as some girl pounced towards her, long, fake fingernails splayed out.  
  
"Sure." Emiko shrugged, a devious, fox-like smile spreading on her lips. She launched herself at the attacker, shrieking, "HE'S MINE!!!"  
  
Kurama just chuckled at the sight of his mate grappling with a fangirl on the club house floor, also blocking the path Seto and Kiamo had taken. Obviously, Emiko was far superior as a fighter, but Miss Fake-fingernails had fanatic passion on her side. And, Emiko didn't feel breaking bones necessary.  
  
Seto and Kiamo burst through the door, and rounded the corner. They continued running until Seto reached his car. He leaned against it, panting.  
  
"Why'd, you, follow me?" He gasped out. This was the first getaway without a helicopter involved, and he was exhausted.  
  
"You-" Kiamo panted, "wouldn't, let, go." She wrenched her hand free of his grip.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you Seto Kaiba..?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaimo and Seto both looked down uncomfortably. The silence was broken by a loud commotion from the Stage House two blocks away.  
  
"Hey! She started it!" Emiko's theatrical whine reached their ears faintly. "Fine! I'll wait outside, thank-you! No need to throw me out..."  
  
"She was kind of...determined." Seto said, sounding slightly ludicrous that someone would actually attack to defend a flimsy claim.  
  
"Oh. That was my friend, Komiko, doing a little Fangirl take-down." Kiamo had gotten her breath back sufficiently to giggle. "She's to thank for our escape."  
  
Seto laughed, then opened his car-door. "Alright. Shall I escort you home?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
They both got into the car, and it pulled away from the curb, lights cutting into the darkness.  
  
EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnDDDDDDDDDDDddddddddddd  
  
Autheress at your service.  
  
Nah, that doesn't sound as good as simply "Autheress here." I'm trying to escape the title of "Broken Record" for above said greeting.  
  
Anywho, I've completely decided to eliminate the rape scene. No good vibs all around, there.  
  
Nothing much more to rant about, except my wrists hurt again. Review if you have a soul- I mean, please...you have to- I mean, don't have to if you don't want to.. 


	3. A Face that Launched a Thousand Boys?

Autheress here.  
  
Heh. Time to bring in the despie guy! (Who, in fact, belongs to JewelValentine, he's her personal fictional man friend..)  
  
It was horrible. Writer's Block had me in its vice-like grip! (Shudder) Anyhoo, on with the chappie.

* * *

  
  
Yujo Chronicles: Kiamo's Story  
  
Shizuru passed by the guestroom door for perhaps the third time that morning. Strange electronic noises sounded every now and then, and sometimes Seto's voice would issue an unintelligible command.   
  
She shook her head, and continued down the hall.  
  
Seto had shown up that morning, and after a polite exchange of conversation and pleasantries, he had retreated to the small guestroom with his suitcase and two boxes of computer equipment.   
  
Shizuru had actually moved five boxes of household discards to clean out the storage room where Seto was now hidden. She herself could hardly stand the ten by twelve foot room herself; she had no clue how he could stay in there for so long.  
  
Kuwabara wandered past her, looking bleary-eyed and sleepy. She punched his arm.  
  
"Whas that fer?" He mumbled, rubbing grit out of his eyes.  
  
"Do you realize it's twelve thirty and you're just getting up?!" Shizuru hissed at her little brother. He blinked.  
  
"So? Was s'rong wi' you? I usually get up 'bout this late." He yawned. "You don't seem to care other days."  
  
"Well, on other days Seto Kaiba isn't moving into this rat-hole!" Shizuru snapped, whacking him on the back of his head before storming off. She called over her shoulder as she went out the door, "I'm goin' for a walk."  
  
"PMS." Kuwabara muttered, eyes still half-closed with sleep. That would explain his next act of running face-on with Seto's opening door.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know someone was walking by." Seto's voice was icy. "And you are..? Ms. Kuwabara's boyfriend?"  
  
"Er...I'm Kuwabara." He didn't understand, in his sleep-deprived state, why Seto didn't already know he was Shizuru's sister.  
  
"Her husband...?" Seto let the question die from his lips, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Hell no!" Kuwabara exclaimed, fully waking up. "She's my sister. Crazy thing she is..Anyway, I'm goin' out to the diner in a bit; Kiamo gives us free shakes right after her shift ends."  
  
"Kiamo?" Seto asked casually.  
  
"Yeah. I've asked her out once, but she said her great-aunt was dying." Kuwabara heaved a sigh. "I guess it wasn't a good time."  
  
"Right.." Seto pressed. "Blonde..?"  
  
"-Tall, and hott." Kuwabara finished. "Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Mind if I accompany you?"  
  
"Sure. Tick-Tock's got the best shakes."  
  
"Er..Tick-Tock's?"  
  
"Tick-Tock Shimo's. The diner. It's a rocken' place fer us punks and such." Kuwabara scratched himself pensively. "Lemmie get on somethin' else, and we'll roll."  
  
"Right.." Seto carefully shut his door behind himself. If that dolt Kuwabara even laid a finger on his computer... and with all the researching data saved on that hard drive alone! Seto almost shuttered to think.  
  
Moments later, Kuwabara stumbled from his room in less-wrinkly clothes, declaring himself fit to walk in public. Seto secretly disagreed, but for the sake of seeing Kiamo again he said nothing.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
...  
  
Rishido strutted into the diner, wavy black hair smooth and perfectly in place. His deep brown eyes sparkled while he talked, and his bright white, straight teeth shone brilliantly. He was smart, an honor student at that. He was a pleasant conversationalist, and hadn't been able to get a girlfriend since transferring to Sarasaski.  
  
He was so incredibly self-centered! With every word from his perfect lips came a comment that made all listening want to slap him. And, he was dead-set on getting Kiamo's number.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Kiamo saw his handsome silluette through the smoked glass partition. She groaned, and Komiko skated over, smiling wryly.  
  
"Oh lookie there." Komiko crooned. "It's Mr. Me Rishido again."  
  
"Shut up, Komi!" Kiamo hissed, ducking down. "You take his table."  
  
"Oh, but he'll just end up asking for you." Komiko said sweetly. "And, he's sitting in your section... Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Kiamo was desperate.  
  
"Unless that's him, coming back here." Komiko could hardly contain the giggles that threatened to spill over.  
  
"I gotta hide!"  
  
Moshimu, the fat old cook, grinned widely. "Kiamo, jouchan, youse go hide in da freezer. Komiko and me'll 'old Lover-Boy offen' for youse."  
  
"No time!" Kiamo dived under the counter as Rishido stuck his head into the kitchen.  
  
"Is Kiamo working?" His voice was smooth and deep. "I'm sure she'll want to see me."  
  
Komiko could hardly resist. "Oh, she's actually running an out-of-shop errand. She'll be back in awhile, however. But in the meantime, I had a tiny little question."  
  
Rishido's rugged features split into a wide, perfect smile. "Ask away. I'm sure your question will be momentarily cleared up."  
  
Komiko's smile became a little more fixed, but she pressed on. "It's about Kiamo, actually. I mean," she sighed dramatically. "You could have any girl you want! Why her, of all people?"  
  
Kiamo bit her lip to keep from growling. Instead, she dug a fingernail into Komiko's shin. Komiko responded by shifting out of her reach.  
  
"Well," Rishido chucked Komiko under the chin, chuckling. "She's aphroditical."  
  
"Er...aphroditical?" Komiko was utterly confused.   
  
"One in Aphrodite's image. You know, the Greek goddess-"  
  
"Yes, I know." Komiko snapped, losing a slight bit of her own edge. She quickly recovered, coating her voice with sickly sweet coyness. "Is that a word, though?"  
  
"No." Rishido grinned again, posing the image of boyish embarrassment that made Komiko feel sick to her stomach. She glanced at the booths; most were empty, leaving her no excuse to leave. But then again, this conversation had potential to humiliate this know-it-all...And goodness' knew he deserved it!  
  
"However, Shakespeare created over twenty-thousand different new words and or phrases," Rishido continued. "I feel it prudent to follow such a genius' footsteps. But, to put it in less sophisticated terms, I find her beauteous, comely, fair, and pulchritudinous!"  
  
His words and tone lifted majestically, and he threw his arm about to emphasize his point. He did seem in that moment almost attractive.  
  
Komiko wasn't impressed. "You mean you like her just 'cause she's pretty?" Her flat tone cut down his splendid image to merely make him sound shallow. Kiamo could of cheered.  
  
Rishido laughed. "Oh, Komoki, you misunderstand me!"  
  
"It's Komiko," came the crisp reply. "And all you led me to believe was exactly what you said."  
  
"Well then, let me expand on my explanation." Rishido said graciously. "Not only am I stunned by her physical splendor, but her other attributes please me as well. Such as, her social standings, her effrontery to rules, her strong credence to what she views as valid."  
  
"So, to put in layman's terms..." Komiko readied herself for a battle of wits. Something fox demons were quite good at.  
  
Rishido laughed. "Simpler, you mean?"  
  
"No. You stated just now you like a pretty girl who is popular, a rule-breaker, and stands up for what she thinks is right."  
  
"That is correct." Rishido said, sounding the slightest bit surprised. "I'm gratified to find someone who understands my indulgence with more sophisticated terminology."  
  
"Right." Komiko looked up at him innocently through her eyelashes. "But you never said you thought her smart."  
  
"Correct." Rishido looked unperturbed.  
  
"So, you don't want to be with someone you can talk intelligently with." Komiko bit her lip coyly. He was following her lead so perfectly, so blindly!  
  
"I'd rather have a relaxed time than simply debating." Rishido answered.  
  
"I can see your point. I mean, anyone can tell you're one of those guys." Komiko picked up a dishrag and absentmindedly began wiping the countertop.  
  
"What?" He frowned a little. "Explain your meaning perspicuously."  
  
"What I mean is you want someone just like your own mother." Komiko smiled, eyes wide and innocent. "Because you love her so much, you aim for people on her intellectual level. It's nothing to be too ashamed of."  
  
Now Rishido was totally off-balance. "I don't think you know just what you are saying. Kiamo is nothing like Mama."  
  
Komiko almost lost her poise as she heard him say 'Mama' aloud. "Then, I guess you and Kiamo are never to be."  
  
Rishido opened his mouth, most likely to fling back some witty retort. But apparently, nothing came to mind. He turned and stalked from the kitchen.  
  
Kiamo came up giggling madly. Komiko just grinned, and started singing loudly. "I want a girl, just like the one who married dear, old, Dad.."  
  
...  
  
Seto followed Kuwabara into the diner, looking around apprehensively. The stench of French fires and salt filled his nose, and the unimpressive sight of old and worn plastic booths made his eyebrows rise of their own accord. The diner was mostly empty, only three booths in use.  
  
Kuwabara made a beeline to one where three other people sat. "Hey guys, this is the roomie I told ya about. Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The girl looked quite ordinary, being brown-haired and generally pretty. A very unique feature, however, were the stunning, almost pure white irises that gave the illusion she could see into Seto's mind. Her skin was also pale, though a faint golden hue of recent tanning was evident. "Cool. But, I think we already briefly met. You were the other Kiss N Tell person at Stage House last night, right?"  
  
"I was." Seto replied, along with the ghost of a smile.  
  
Another one of the three spoke up, a black-haired boy this time. "Yeah, I remember. Emi-er, Komiko jumped the fangirl while you ran out with Kiamo."  
  
"Getting mobbed is sometimes an inconvenience." Seto felt awkward, being studied so closely. It was as if these people didn't see his money, his importance, and only saw the socially-shy teenager he suddenly felt like. "Is Kiamo here?"  
  
"Kiamo? Why do you ask for her?"   
  
Seto wheeled around as a cultured and sleek voice spoke behind him. He faced a boy shorter than himself, with black hair and deep brown eyes. And a rather sour expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Is there a law that says I can't?" Seto spoke harshly, feeling a bit more in control as the boy's face registered recognition.  
  
"S-Seto Kaiba?" The boy gave a small bow. "I am Rishido Hikimua, and I feel only you could be my equal."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, then smirked broadly. "Right. Prove it."  
  
"I can out-think, out-smart, out-do anyone." Rishido proclaimed. "Even possibly you, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
They both turned to see Kiamo, who was (to them) framed in a celestial light in the kitchen doorway, hair out and around her face, the soft pink of her uniform only highlighting her beauty.  
  
"Kiamo." Seto smiled, actual warmth in his eyes as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hey you." Kiamo's voice was flirty, and she tugged on his lapel playfully. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Get used to it." Seto said silkily. "I hope to see a lot more of you."  
  
"We seem to be in like mind." Rishido broke in, smiling cheekily, winking at Kiamo. "Actually, Kiamo, I was wondering if I could call you sometimes, we could go out on a date or something."  
  
Kiamo smiled sympathetically. "I don't think you could keep up with my train of thought all the time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I'd like nice, long, debates about political and racial issues, and you seem like the type of guy who'd rather just relax and not think at all."  
  
Rishido, for the second time that day had nothing to say. His shoulders slumped, and he slouched out of the diner.  
  
Seto turned to Kiamo. "You don't actually like..debates, do you?"  
  
"Sure. But not on dates."  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My surprise. Just wear sandals, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Seto turned and walked from the diner, and Kiamo skated back into the kitchen. She looked as if she were moving on air. Yusuke, Kurama, Katsu and Kuwabara exchanged glances.  
  
"Nice guy." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"I think that was the first time I've ever seen Rishido make that big of a fool of himself and realize defeat." Katsu commented, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"That was kind of sudden," Kurama said quietly. "I hope Kiamo knows what she's getting herself into."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"From what I've seen of Seto Kaiba, and from what my instincts say, he has a hidden agenda." Kurama sighed. "I'm sure we'll see sooner or later."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Autheress Present.  
  
Nah, that doesn't roll off the fingertips. Who cares?  
  
Oh parades in my honor! I only spelled a few words wrong today! I must be talented! (Go spellcheck!)  
  
Sorry, Jewel, I sorta made a wimp out of Rishido. I really wanted to include him in there someware, but I was short on creativity and randomly stuck him in as the strange, self-centered non-stalker. Please note I just watched Camelot, and Sir Lancelot is incredibly self-centered as well.  
  
Rock on, November Rain! And...Deep Forest...and Boukensha Tachi ...and Meu Futuro...and the Inuyasha theme song...and a random song called Innocence....all of which I don't own and all of which are excellent for inspiration!   
  
ÜÜ€ 


	4. To Question Perfection

Autheress here.  
  
I realize there has been a dreadful long absence between these chapters. For that I'd like to thank Resistive Stress Disease. Remember me complaining about my wrists hurting at the end of each chapter? Bingo! It's either that or the angle at which I type at. I'm really hoping all I have to do is get a higher chair!  
  
Never fear, reader dear. (Or perhaps, do fear!) I can still type (no duh) though perhaps not as often as I'd like. So hopefully, I'll still be able to finish the Yujo Chronicles by the end of July. I'll just have to be careful.  
  
** On with the chappie!**

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Kiamo's Story**  
  
Kiamo's room was once again littered with clothes, each seeming to have a flaw. She held up a shimmering pink top to herself and studied her reflection in the mirror critically.  
  
_Does this make me look like I'm trying too hard?! Yes.  
_  
The shirt was tossed onto her bed, and Kiamo went to her closet to check out the rest of her options.  
  
"Darn it." All that was left in the closet was a few empty hangers. All of her clothes were lying in various piles around the room. And she was still clueless.  
  
"What was that, dear? Oh my." Musuru Luniari stuck her head into her daughter's room. "Having a clothing crisis again?"  
  
"Yes, and it's for a date!" Kiamo wailed dramatically. "A date that is happening in an hour!"  
  
"First date?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Kiamo asked.  
  
"Well...wait here a minute." Her mother left briefly and returned holding a small bundle. "Try this on."  
  
Kiamo took it carefully, wondering what strange garment her mother wanted her to wear. Like most other mothers, Musuru didn't usually keep up with current teen fashion. But warily, Kiamo untied the string that kept the cloth over the bundle.  
  
"Oh, wow, Mom." Kiamo breathed. Under the plain scrap of cloth was a wonderful work of art. Shimmering faintly with a silver hue, the dress appeared to be sewn of a light blue silk. It was styled in a way that Kiamo had only seen in older movies, but that was the only indication of its age.  
  
Kiamo hurriedly slipped into it, almost reverently. It had short, cropped sleeves in a transparent white that flowed freely about her shoulders. It wasn't low-cut but instead came all the way up her neck, fastening in the back.   
  
Kiamo turned to view the back in the mirror and grinned. The back was open to about three inches above her waist, and then the blue silk floated around her knees. On the right side, the bottom hem of the dress rose gently to mid-thigh.  
  
"Oh, Mom, it's perfect!" She spun around, loving the feeling of the silk brushing her legs.  
  
Musuru smiled softly, wiping tears from her eyes. "You'll need to wear a slip under that. And, maybe I'll let you wear perfume, but I don't want to give your date any ideas, I mean, the perfume's called 'Deep Romance' and-"  
  
Kiamo cut her off with a smile. "I don't need any perfume, Mom. Thank you. It's perfect."  
  
"I'm glad, dear. That's the dress I met your father in, almost twenty-two years ago. He told me I l-looked like an angel in blue, and he took me along the beach.." Her mother trailed off in thought. "But you make your own memories."  
  
Kiamo looked at her reflection again in the mirror. "I will, Mom."  
  
_ Seto._  
  
The Ferrari had always looked better on him, Seto had decided. Or, at least he looked better in a Ferrari. So one had been specially delivered to replace the Mustang.  
  
Kuwabara couldn't believe it. Day One, he had a Mustang in the driveway. Day Three, there was a Ferrari. What was next? A Mercedes? A camel?  
  
Kuwabara turned to ask Yusuke, who had been visiting, but the seat where he had been was empty. "Yus-"  
  
Kuwabara glanced back out the window. The dark haired teen was peering through the car windows, nodding energetically while Seto Kaiba listed off the sports car's features. Interested, Kuwabara shoved past the screen door to the driveway.  
  
"Zero to sixty, my friend, zero to sixty." Yusuke was saying. "Y'can keep the fancy paint job, just gimmie the hard-core motor and I'll be cruisin'."  
  
"Then obviously, you've never heard the sound system." Seto replied with a grin. He looked up, saw Kuwabara, then looked down to his silver-plated wristwatch. "Sorry, Urameshi, I must go and pick up Miss Luniari. We must be there at six-thirty."  
  
Yusuke clapped the multimillionaire on the back. "Way to play the cards, buddy. But, it's only five-thirty."  
  
"Let me give you boys some good, solid advice on how to win a girl on the first date." Seto said smoothly. "Dress well, bring enough money to cover the bill, and take her somewhere at least twenty minutes away."  
  
"Why twently minutes?" Kuwabara inquired.  
  
Seto gave a small sigh, and began to explain in a manor that made Kuwabara feel an inch tall. "Use logic. Any man can take a girl to a diner or restaurant in their hometown. But a man who really cares plans ahead, and makes the effort to move that extra inch to make the goal- the girl- feel like she's special wins in the end."  
  
"Check." Yusuke grinned. "Take notes, Kitten-boy. This here is a professional ladies' man. I sure as hell am, to use on Katsu when she's stopped bein' so stubborn."  
  
Kuwabara sniffed haughtily, or tried to appear that way. Instead, it sounded like he had a bad cold. "I'll bet he loses her after the first date. Kiamo's one tough nut to crack. She is a girl, remember."  
  
Seto stared at him, an expression of mixed pity and annoyance. "Like I'd forget she's a girl. Also, I like to think of her as merely the finish line. Some of us, " he glanced pointedly at Kuwabara, "don't have the power or endurance to get there. Others simply do."  
  
"True that." Yusuke nodded, not catching Seto's real meaning.  
  
"Exactly." Seto smirked. "Urameshi, four o' clock at the diner tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yep. The guys an' me'll be there."  
  
"Excellent. Well, I'm off to the finish line."  
  
With that, he stepped into the sports car, and squealed out of the driveway, two sets of rubber following him.  
  
"I hate him." Kuwabara said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Yusuke laughed. "Now I know the reason that kid is making the big bucks. He was probably flirtin' with the nurses minutes after he was born!"  
  
Kuwabara shook his head, feeling tired. "You go home. I need to sleep."  
  
"Sure. Y'comin' to the diner tomorrow?" Yusuke punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"On a Saturday? Why? I only go there after school. Naw, I'll just piss Shizuru off." Kuwabara scowled. _Like hell I'll go an' sit with some fancy-pants pretty boy who's stealin' my life, what little I had..   
_  
"It's been easier to do lately. It'll be fun." Kuwabara ended rather lamely.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause Emergency room runs are always a blast and a half. Suit yourself, fool."  
  
...  
  
Getting picked up in Seto's Ferrari had been thrill enough, but when he got out to open the passenger door for her, Kiamo felt as though she was going to either break into tears or laughter for giddiness. Luckily, she did neither and kept herself composed.  
  
"So where are you takin' me?" Kiamo sat back in luxurious seat as he pulled away from the curb.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Seto smiled. "Just sit back and relax, it's a little bit of a drive."  
  
With smooth music humming out of the speakers and the purr of the Ferrari's motor, it was almost impossible to not relax. But the quiet rise and fall of Seto's voice chatting amiably with her kept her nerves on edge. Her body was alive with the secret thrills of being alone with such an incredible person.  
  
Seto seemed almost too comfortable, at least tallied up against what Kiamo's past first dates had been like. She had expected nervous chatter, awkward silences and maybe a sweaty hand holding until that too became too awkward. She knew of embarrassed laughter, small shuffling, and fleeting glances before finally, conversation broke out and the two almost felt normal.  
  
But then again, the first thing we did when we met was kiss. I wonder if we'll do more of that tonight..?  
  
"Kiamo?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, sorry, what was the question?" If beating herself around the head was an option right then, Kiamo would be doing it for having said such a stupid thing.  
  
"I just asked if I was making you uncomfortable. You seemed quiet."  
  
"Oh no!" Kiamo smiled, if a little breathlessly. "I'm just stunned. I can't hardly believe this is happening. I mean, I'm in a Ferrari, with Seto Kaiba, no less! I'm surprised I've managed to say anything the entire ride so far."  
  
Seto smiled, almost sadly. No, Kiamo decided, it was a more, self-conscious sort of expression. "You see, Kiamo, when I get nervous I talk to fill up the space. I'm stunned as well. I met a beautiful girl by pure and honest chance, and she likes me enough to go out on a date with me!"  
  
"Oh, Seto," Kiamo said. "You could get any girl you wanted."  
  
"Yeah, but whoever said you were just any girl?"  
  
Yeah, Kiamo thought. Right about now is where I nearly faint in a happy delirium.   
  
It was almost better than Seto had expected. But, he had planned this down to the last fork on the satin-covered tablecloth; Seto Kaiba had expected perfection. Perfection was what Seto Kaiba got, always.  
  
The half-hour drive west was to the closest place on the sea. As Saraskai was the closest to Kanazawa, a big ocean-side city, it wasn't hard to find a four star restaurant on a private beach.  
  
A smartly-uniformed valet took the keys to the Ferrari as the young couple stepped out onto a deep blue carpet leading inside the restaurant. Kiamo was no less than dumbfounded.  
  
Seto led her past a hall filled with crystal-cut chandeliers and beautiful glass and gem sculptures and vases. A pair of attendants bowed them through large, intricately designed doors to an outside eating area. Kiamo gasped.  
  
There was only one table for two on the wide, rose enclosed veranda. All others had been cleared away, and the giant chandelier actually glowed with real, lighted candles.  
  
"Oh, goodness." Kiamo found her voice once they had been seated and given velvet-covered programs to select from. "I'm glad I wore what I've got on. I sure would of felt out of place in jeans."  
  
Seto gently covered her hand with his. "If you were in jeans, you'd still be the prettiest thing here."  
  
Kiamo flushed. She wasn't quite sure what to do with this fairy tale prince come to life. He seemed almost too good to be true.  
  
A waiter came to their table, bringing a basket of freshly baked slices of French bread. "And to start, Mademoiselle?" His French accent seemed perfect for the occasion.  
  
"Oh, it all looks delicious." Kiamo's eyes widened as they scanned the page in the menu. "Er, chicken a lorange looks great."  
  
"Excellent choice, Madamoiselle. Mousier Kaiba?"  
  
"Trout, please."  
  
"The trout eez also magnificant, Mousier. May I suggest a wine to go with your palates tonight?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Go on."  
  
"A classic red wine, a merlou perhaps, for you, Mousier, would add a certin zing to your trout. And you, Madamoiselle, I would suggest a chardonae. It eez a sweeter wine zat would bring out ze fruit taste in your chicken."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Kiamo?"  
  
"Er..yeah, cool."  
  
The food was delivered so speedily Kiamo had to wonder if all the dishes had been prepared beforehand, simply to be ready in case it was chosen.   
  
Wine was poured into elegantly-stemmed glasses, sparkling as the liquid caught the candlelight. She wondered slightly about wine being given to easily to sixteen and fifteen year olds, but Seto took a well-practiced sip from his glass placidly. She decided she really didn't care right then.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the succulent dishes prepared so meticulously. Once they had finished most of their respective meals, they began to talk.  
  
To Kiamo, it was a night she'd never forget.  
  
Once they had finished dessert, eclaires and real French vanilla, Kiamo thought the evening was over. Then, a tall curtain was pulled away from a before hidden band shell, revealing a small jazz ensemble who started to serenade them.  
  
"Holy shit." Kiamo swore softly. A group of waiters and attendants swooped down on the table and two chairs, clearing them away to make the floor completely devoted to dancing.  
  
"You like?" Seto took her hand.  
  
Kiamo felt the tears welling up in her eyes from utter disbelief and happiness. "Yes. Oh, yes."  
  
She was hardly surprised when he turned out to be a wonderful dancer as well. Dancing to the slow ballads as well as the fast-paced swing songs, Seto was sure on his feet and danced her in circles 'round the wide veranda. And when they both were out of breath, they retreated to the sandy beach just down the steps.  
  
A waiter and the conductor of the jazz band watched them walk hand in hand.  
  
"You'd think they was on a honeymoon," the waiter muttered. "All lovey-dovey and goo goo eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I ain't complainin'," the conductor laughed. "That kid's pockets are so loaded, he probably coulda bought the entire place, let alone rent it privately for a night. I must say, five hundred bucks for a gig like this is top hole."  
  
"Yeah," the waiter mused. "But I overheard this was their first date."  
  
"You're joken'. It's gotta be an anniversary."  
  
"Why would I lie? Nah, these kids barely know each other. I gotta a feelin' 'bout that slick pretty boy. Somethin' tells me he's a slime ball lookin' for a pretty face, no doubt."  
  
"I hope you ain't right, Shanji."  
  
"Me too."  
  
**End chapter**

* * *

So here I am, the insane insomniac typing away sitting on three pillows and a chair. Hey, whatever works, right? Riiight....don't point and laugh please....aw, give an authoress a break!   
  
The three pillows are for the hight. At this angle, my wrists are dandy, even after three pages of mad typing.  
  
Now is where the diabolical side of me takes over the story. (Evil laughter)  
  
OOH! I just realized 'eat' is 'ate' only scrambled up and rearranged!  
  
Yep. Nothin' gets past me, that?s for sure.  
  
REVIEW! Whee! Ate..eat....ate...eat....  
  



	5. ThoughtProvoking Conversations

Authoress here.  
  
I'd like to take a brief moment to huggle all of my splendiferous reviewers. I know I'm getting sappy, but I haven't maxed out my Sap Card yet so there. (Sticks out tongue)  
  
But in all seriousness, it's tr‚s nice to know people like my work enough to give me feedback!   
  
WARNING: This chapter has a little more language than usual, because there is a sort of chick-fight....Right. Can anyone say DRAMA?  
  
Sorry Jewel, but Kiamo gets a little OOC in this chappie. But you understand; fiction has me in it's grasp, I am loth to stop it! And..heh heh....I mean it when I say I'm protective of me bishonen...

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Kiamo's Story - chapter five**  
  
The medow echoed softly with the laughter of girls gossiping and daydreaming in the lush green tresses of the earth. Kiamo, Katsu, and Emiko had climbed the old dirt road to Yusarikiwa Point. The place held many dear memories for both Katsu and Emiko; and now Kiamo was relaxing there as well.  
  
"After these awesome scone things for dessert, I'm thinking the night's done and over with, right? And then this curtain lifts, and a live jazz band starts playing! We danced, and then we walked along the beach and- oh." Kiamo trailed off with a love struck-sigh. 

Emiko, alias Komiko, exchanged glances with Katsu. "Sounds awesome. He rented the place?"  
"Yeah."

Katsu's eyebrows rose. "Wow. Isn't that a little...much?" Kiamo smiled. "He said it was to celebrate our first date. And the second one was even better. We went canoeing in that lake a few miles away. Then in the middle of the lake surrounded by this romantic evening fog....And he says he's inexperienced! You'd never know from the way he kisses." Emiko ran her tongue briefly over her lips, refusing to blurt out her thoughts. Katsu stared pensively into the trees, under the same resolve. Kiamo propped herself up on her elbows, resting stomach-down in the grass. "He's my soul mate, I swear." Here Emiko felt even more troubled. She knew exactly what a soul-mate was, and she doubted very much that Seto Kaiba was Kiamo's. "You sure about him, Mo?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" "You two are goin' really fast." Katsu said carefully.  
Kiamo sat up, looking at Katsu, a slight frown wrinkling her forehead. "You make it sound like a bad thing."  
"Well," Katsu paused, exchanging another glance with Emiko. "It could be."  
If Kiamo was anything, she was emotional. Now she jumped up, anger and hurt mirrored in her eyes. "Y'know what Katsu? You're just jealous of me and Seto! Just because you and Yusuke are too scared to get into a relationship doesn't mean I can't!"  
Emiko got up too, and put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now that was unfair. Sorry, Kiamo, but I have to agree. You two are going to fast, and he seems way too good to be true."  
Kiamo's voice was pure venom. "Listen to who's talking, Mrs. Suuichi Minamino herself! Your guys' relationship developed in what- two seconds?- and yet you have the gall to tell me I'm going too fast?!"  
  
Emiko's eyes flared up with slight anger, but she remained calm, trying to talk sense into Kiamo. "Listen, that's different, I knew him before-"  
  
"Of course it's different!" Kiamo spat. "For perfect Komiko, certainly! And you say Seto's too good to be true?! That's just because Suuichi's just not as good as Se-"  
  
She was abruptly stopped as Emiko slapped her hard across the face. The angry demon-girl grabbed a fistful of Kiamo's light sweater, pulling her withen two inches of Emiko's livid face. "Insult me all you want, but even think bad things about Kurama and I swear-!"  
  
Katsu leapt up to separate them, nudging Emiko in the ribs for her accidental slip of saying 'Kurama' instead of his human name. Luckily, Kiamo was too angry to have noticed.   
  
She shoved away from Katsu. "Don't get all hot over your stupid boyfriend, Komiko. Why you so protective, huh? You sleep with him?"  
  
Katsu glanced at Emiko, afraid of Emiko's response. When Kurama and the others explained about Spirit Energy and demons, she had also been informed of Emiko and Kurama being mates in their past forms of fox demons. And mates meaning...  
  
Emiko glowered, fighting to keep her anger in check. Her demonic side helped her hide all these torrents of human emotion; soon her face was passive again. "You speak of things you know little of, Kiamo; and maybe you'll never know. This has nothing to do with me or Suuichi. This is all about you and a choice you could end up making that could hurt you! Why can't you even see our side?!"  
  
"You slut." Kiamo's voice rose in anger. "You did sleep with him! And you think you can tell me what to do?! Well, newsflash, bitch: I couldn't give a damn. I really like Seto, and he really likes me. I'll do whatever I want with him, and no backstabbing hypocrite is gonna change my mind, or my heart!"  
  
She whirled around and stormed off down the hill, leaving her two friends stunned.  
  
Emiko sank to her knees, dry-eyed but visibly shaken. When she spoke, her voice was dull. "Damn my human emotion."  
  
"What?"   
  
"A true vixen as I should be would of know exactly what to say to Kiamo, to get her to see past his rosy exterior." Emiko gave a single sniff.  
  
Katsu knelt, making near-white orbs level with deep chestnut ones. "But in this case you aren't supposed to be a demon; you aren't supposed to be a human. You're doing just what you should. You're being a friend. The truth hurts, but at least we said our piece."  
  
Emiko sighed, and smiled at her friend. "Did I ever tell you you'd be a splendid demoness with a brain like yours?" She straightened up, pushing her shoulders back in the sign of hope. "You're right. We said what we had to; now all we can do is hope she thinks good and hard about it."  
  
...  
  
Kuwabara passed his sister's closed door on his way to the kitchen only later that morning. A small, unmistakable snuffle issued from behind the wood, and he turned the handle softly.  
  
Shizuru was sitting in the middle of her room, clad only in jeans and a bra. She was sobbing, clutching a golden lighter in one hand....and a kitchen knife in the other.  
  
"Sis-!" Kuwabara flopped down next to her, gently prying the knife from her hand. He placed it on her desk and out of reach. He examined his sister carefully. A pin-prick of blood on her left upper chest caught his attention. He looked from it to the knife resting innocently on the desk behind him in horror.  
  
"Shizuru, you didn't-"  
  
"I couldn't!" She sobbed out, voice overly thick with tears, words strained with pain. Not pain from the small droplet of blood; but the pain in her heart. "Sakioh-!"  
  
Kuwabara gathered his sister to him in a warm hug. His eyes welled up and he blinked fiercely. "Sis.."  
  
"He s-smiled at me after he p-pushed the button, and K-Koenma wouldn't let me go to him, Kazuma! And he tossed m-me the lighter, and then the r-roof caved in!" Her face was red from crying, and each word she had to force through her throat, tight from the tears.  
  
"Sis, you barely knew him." Kuwabara said gruffly. Unsure of how to comfort a grieving woman, he tried this new tact.  
  
"But Kazuma," Shizuru looked up at him tearfully, "I didn't need to know him. I already knew." With that, another sob ripped through her suddenly frail-feeling body. "I j-just wanted him to l-love me!"  
  
"Who knows, Shizuru? You know how ghosts can be; maybe Sakioh's watchen' you right now." The sympathy sounded lame to his ears, but she did manage a smile. He cheered inwardly. "Now, wipe yer face and put on a shirt. I'll take you out fer luch, 'kay Sis?"  
  
She nodded, then suddenly smacked him across the face. "Get outta here, you lousy perv!"  
  
Kuwabara rubbed the side of his face, smiling goofily. "Aw, I love you too, Sis." He got up and moved to the door.   
  
Right outside the half-opened door stood Seto, listening , half-guilty half-interested. Hearing Kuwabara's approach, Seto started and continued down the hallway, turning over the conversation in his mind.  
  
_ The real and tangible love these normal people seem to feel. _Seto mused._ Komiko and Suuichi, Urameshi and his friend Katsu, Kuwabara and his bond to his sister. And Shizuru and this man Sakioh...  
_  
Seto turned into the "guest bedroom" and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it, and glanced at the newspaper he had clutched in one hand. It still read:  
  
**"THE HEART BEHIND THE HARDWARE: Could Business-Teen have a New Girlfriend?"  
**  
And under the headline was the full-color picture of Seto and Kiamo walking hand in hand down the beach, Seto poised and charming. Kiamo was looking very happy and radiant in her blue dress.  
  
_ I almost feel bad about just using her.- Seto thought. -But I need her to get the electronics company.  
  
I need her...  
  
_ ...  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei lounged comfortably in the plastic booth as Seto walked in. They waved and he made his way over to their table.  
  
After only a few minutes of chatting, the four were interrupted by Moshimu, the old cook. "Sorry fer the wait, gents, but me waitress is missin'."  
  
"Which waitress?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Miss Kiamo. Any o' youse seen 'her lately?"  
  
They shook their heads. Moshimu sighed.   
  
"Den I'm gonna haveta ask ya t'leave, I got no help. I gotta close up."  
  
"Wait, Moshimu, I'll cover for..Kiamo." Emiko burst into the shop, followed closely by Katsu.  
  
"Oh, bless yore 'eart, Komikes." Moshimu's face wrinkled in a smile that almost made his eyes disapear with grateful mirth.  
  
"Sorry, Mosh, but this is all I have to wear, my uniform's at home." Emiko gestured at her jeans and lightweight shirt. "I'll just throw on a spare apron."  
  
"Good, good." Moshimu began to trundle back into the kitchen. "Den I'll get y'boys the usual fries n'shakes."  
  
"Thanks." Hiei called out gruffly. "But I've got to go. Important, personal business." Like usual, Hiei got up and left without anyone questioning his next destination. It was usually an unpleasant description of some sort of gore, if an explanation was given.  
  
Emiko disappeared into the back, and Katsu slid into the booth next to Yusuke. "Hey, everyone. Sorry we're late."  
  
"Do you know where Kiamo is?" Seto asked.  
  
The look Katsu sent him was pure malice. "No. And if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Katsy!" Yusuke looked at her in surprise. "What the hell?"  
  
"Nothing. Oh-" Katsu's cell phone rang shrilly, and she got up. "Just a sec."  
  
As she went away from the table, Emiko walked up carrying the tray. She set it down on the table, and as they were the only ones in the diner, she sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"Yo, Miko." Yusuke greeted her. "What's wrong with Katsu? She just near ripped Kaiba's head off."  
  
"Good for her." Emiko said icily.   
  
"Alright." Seto said, his blood starting to boil slightly. He didn't deserve this! What the hell did these girls think? "What have I done to make you two so angry?"  
  
Emiko leaned on the table, brown eyes smoldering. If he could of, Seto would of stepped away. "Listen, moneybags. I don't know what the hell you're planning, but leave Kiamo out of it."  
  
"I don't understand." Seto said curtly.  
  
"I think you do." Emiko said softly, the razor-keen edge of her voice dangerous. "And I won't say another word after this, not to her, not to you. Just know if you hurt her in any way, shape or form... I will not hold myself responsible for my actions."  
  
The bell above the door jingled, and a group of chattering teens came into the diner. Emiko stood after giving Kurama a sweet kiss. He caught her hand and squeezed it, silently approving her actions. Emiko smiled ever so slightly before leaving to take their order.  
  
Yusuke patted Seto on the back, still completely oblivious. "Listen, man, I tell ya, girls around here will kill ya let alone look at ya."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, the irony not lost on the fox-demon.   
  
...  
  
Kiamo had waited until her friends had left the meadow on top of Yusarikiwa Point, then had doubled back to sit and think alone.  
  
_Why would Komiko and Katsu say such things?- Kiamo sighed. -I don't think they are jealous. I mean, Komiko must be pretty serious about Suuichi if they've slept together, and Katsu's falling over herself for Yusuke_.  
  
The sunlight sent shafts of stabbing gold light into the surrounding trees, lighting up Emiko as she trudged back uphill. She had had a feeling Kiamo would still be here. So the moment her shift at the diner was over, Emiko had made her way back.  
  
"Kiamo?"  
  
"Komiko! What are you doing here?"  
  
Emiko wound her way over to her friend, and sat next to her. "Apologizing."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Emiko looked at her. "Kiamo, I still ment everything I said, but that was no way to try to tell you. It wasn't fair on my part, and I'd like to apologize for loosing my head."  
  
Kiamo hesitantly gave Emiko a hug. "Accepted. Even though I still don't believe you."  
  
Emiko gave the smallest of sighs. "That's okay. I just want you to watch out for yourself, okay?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
...  
  
The Ferrari had picked her up again, and Seto greeted her with a small kiss.   
  
"Are you going to ask where we're going tonight?" Seto smiled as he shifted the car in gear.  
  
"Nah." Kiamo said, looking up at Seto flirtily through her eyelashes. "I like surprises."  
  
"Good." Seto smoothly pulled over onto a side road Kiamo recognized.   
  
"Oh!" She gasped. "Yusarikiwa Point! But how'd you-"  
  
"I have my sources." Seto informed her. "Up there, we can get away from it all, talk, make-out.." He trailed off with a grin.  
  
The ride was a short one, and soon the moonlight bathed the expensive car in a soft glow. Kiamo looked towards Seto, who hesitated for a moment before pushing their lips together in a sweet embrace.  
  
Guilt was usually something Seto didn't have to worry about. But while he slowly pushed her down to lay on the passenger seat, lips massaging hers throughout, he felt a twinge. His conscience screamed at him _Tell the truth! You actually like this girl! You actually love this girl! Tell her why before she finds out herself!  
_  
But somehow the inner voice was drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears as he let his hand rub slow circles on her stomach. And next, the world was temporarily lit by the flash of a camera.   
  
Two reporters, having received an "anonymous" tip from Seto earlier, were busy taking tomorrow's front page news for Domino Daily. Kiamo didn't notice, eyes having been closed and Seto blocking the view if her eyes were open.  
  
The slow pattering footsteps told him they were retreating, having done their job.  
  
The guilt pushed to the front of his mind again, but as he opened his mouth to tell Kiamo everything, -Hirugasashi Electronics, Mrs. Hitome Hirugasashi's proposal, the first reasons for the extravagant pampering so far, and now...his true feelings for her- she kissed him again.  
  
Seto was positive of it now. At first, he had pretended to be smitten with her, said everything he should of, got Kiamo hook, line and sinker. And now, he really was smitten, said the things his heart told him to. He loved her.  
  
But somehow, he couldn't tell her. 


	6. Unsaid Everythings

Authoress here.  
  
I know. You're all on the edge of your seats wondering how I, who have complained of sore wrists countless times, have been able to keep writing on dependable Navvy?  
  
Well, who'd of thought math would EVER come in handy? It did in this case. I was at a wrong, weird angle to my keyboard, and was developing Repetitive Stress Disorder. Now that the angle has been changed, my wrists are better and I'm not in danger of getting WO (Writer's Overload) again.  
  
Phew! I know, load off your minds, right..? (cough)  
  
**ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF KIAMO'S STORY!**

* * *

Yujo Chronicles: Kiamo's Story   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Yusuke stared at Katsu in openmouthed disbelief. His eyes were wide, and his chin had dropped at her sudden news. They had met early in the morning, eight or so, at Katsu's request.  
  
"For how long?" He asked again.  
  
"Two weeks." Katsu said patiently. "S &R's having a one-week fashion show in Paris. I'll be needed to take the photos for the show, and my manager wanted to take advantage of the location and do some catalogue work for another week."  
  
"Okay." Yusuke said, fidgeting around on the park bench they sat on. "Lemmie get this straight. You're goin' to France for two fricken' weeks?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke." Katsu smiled at her friend's sudden lack of perceptivity.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Yusuke looked down. _It's not like I can just blurt out 'I'll miss you too much and I want you to be my girlfriend._ __  
  
"What, Yusuke?"  
  
"Who'll I hang with?"  
  
Katsu took his hand, sending unfamiliar senses racing. "Yusuke, I'm not your only friend. But I do have to go. It'll be so exciting!" She noticed his falling face, and felt a stab of guilt for leaving. "I'll send you and the guys postcards every day. I'll even call."  
  
Yusuke looked up, face changed into a large grin. "You go and kick some Paris ass, okay?"  
  
_Don't fall in love either, Katsu_.  
  
Katsu stood, and Yusuke followed her lead. They stayed there for a moment, too close and too ready for either one to say the right words. Then, the moment was shattered as Katsu gave Yusuke a hug, cutting off anything he wanted to say.  
  
"I gotta go pack, the plane leaves tomorrow around five in the morning. See ya." Katsu started away.  
  
"Katty?"  
  
She turned, clear eyes hopeful. "Yes?" She sounded almost breathless.  
  
Yusuke almost found it hard to speak, seeing as his words weren't the ones he desperately wanted to say. "Miss you."  
  
Katsu seemed momentarily deflated as well. She recovered valiantly. "You too."  
  
With that, she disappeared behind a group of people, both herself and Yusuke feeling terribly and suddenly lonely.  
  
...  
  
The cell phone, sleek and silver, started to ring shrilly that same morning, waking Seto Kaiba from troubled dreams. He sleepily felt around for the phone, and when his groping hand found it he brought it to his ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto's mind slowly went from the sleepy fog to a sharp consciousness. He registered the person on the other line: Mrs. Hitmoe Hirugasashi.  
  
"I said, Mr. Kaiba, congratulations. You've softened that strong image of yours, and the word on the streets is you actually have a heart! I will call off the rest of the month's agreement, and as soon as you return to Domino City I will sign Hirugasashi Electronics to you."  
  
"Excellent." Seto answered smoothly. "I will be home within...the..week." His voice faltered a little.  
  
"Good. Call as soon as you get to town to set up the meeting."  
  
"I will."  
  
The click on the other line brought Seto from his revere. So...that was it. He could be packed up and home by tomorrow morning.  
  
"I can't." Seto said softly to the air. "I have to tell Kiamo."  
  
This in his mind, his fingers quickly found the buttons on his phone. Dialing her number quickly, he waited nervously for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kiamo?"  
  
"No. I'm her mother, Musuru. Can I take a message? She's still sleeping."  
  
Seto relaxed, slightly. "Yes, please. Tell her I'll pick her up around eleven. I have important news to tell her as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright, Seto dear. I'll make sure she's ready."  
  
"T-Thank you." Seto pushed the End button with his thumb. He had only three short hours before he had to tell Kiamo everything.  
  
...  
  
"KIAMO!!"  
  
The blonde-haired girl in question sat bolt upright in bed, having been abruptly awakened by the roar of her father. "Coming!"  
  
She rushed downstairs, only to stop short at the large, color photo on the newspaper her father held menacingly.  
  
Through Seto's Ferrari windshield, the photo clearly showed the multimillionaire and Kiamo embracing one another quite passionately. The headline above it shouted out:  
  
** MILLION-DOLLAR CATCH: Local Teen Scores Big-Name Date  
**  
"You'd better have a good explanation for this, young lady." Her father, Tojui Luniari growled. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Tojui!" Musuru said, agast at her husband's language.  
  
"Don't 'Tojui' me, dear! Do you see your daughter exchanging spit with this joker?!" He thundered.  
  
"Just like you and me when we were dating?" Musuru said mildly.  
  
"No!" Tojui was livid. "When we were dating, our parents had full knowledge of our intentions and we sure as hell didn't pose for any news-cameras!"  
  
"Dad!" Kiamo was starting to get angry herself. "We weren't 'posing,' I don't even remember ever seeing a reporter any ware! It's not like we were, you know! We were just kissing!"  
  
_Or at least we haven't done that. Yet.._  
  
"I can clearly see that for myself!" Tojui raved, shaking the slowly dilapidating newspaper at his daughter.  
  
"Tojui, go and have your coffee." Musuru instructed. "I'll talk to Kiamo. Shoo."  
  
Under his wife's firm glare, Tojui relented, throwing down the newspaper and picking up a coffee mug on his way into the kitchen.  
  
"There, now he can settle down." Musuru said brusquely. "And you, my dear, can go upstairs and get ready. Seto called earlier and wants to pick you up in a half-hour."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I'm sure the important news he had was something to do with this photo." She laughed softly at the amazed expression on Kiamo's face. "I was a teenager once too, you know. Now hurry!"  
  
Kiamo did so, and shook her head going up the stairs. A blush slowly came to her cheeks, remembering the detail of the photograph plastered on page one. For everyone to see.  
  
The rest of the morning went by in a daze. From the shower Kiamo dressed and dried her hair, wondering what was so important Seto had to tell her in person. Then, at exactly eleven o' clock, the doorbell rang.  
  
Kiamo hurried to get it before her father could. "Hey, Seto."  
  
"Kiamo, let's hurry."  
  
She allowed herself to be dragged towards the car. She wasn't really surprised to see it wasn't the Ferrari but a sleek European sports' vehicle.  
  
"Seto, what's this important news?"  
  
He turned to her, and sighed. "Let's..go somewhere first."  
  
"Okaay..."  
  
The car was fast, and soon they were racing away from Sarasaski. Seto stayed silent, and Kiamo was mute as well. Her nerves were mounting as the scenery changed from a few buildings and homes to pure countryside.  
  
"Seto, where are we going?" Kiamo asked timidly.  
  
He abruptly pulled the car over next to a field of corn. He heaved a sigh, and turned to her. "There's a lot I haven't told you."  
  
Kiamo smiled, but it faded quickly from her face, eyes full of curiosity and worry. "What do you mean?"  
  
Seto sat back in his seat, eyes trained downwards. "Did you ever wonder why I was visiting your town?"  
  
Kiamo bit her lip. "Not really. Seto, what's going on?"  
  
He stil didn't look at her. "I never really wanted to come here. I had to."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto looked straight into her eyes, bracing himself for her reaction. "I came to your town on a business proposition. The owner of Hirugasashi Electronics-"  
  
"Little pockets big dreams!" Kiamo broke in, singing the company's popular jingle. She had been trying to break up the tension. It didn't work.  
  
"Yes, them. I was trying to buy the company." Seto continued. "The owner said my public image was too harsh. She told me to visit some town, and show people I'm a real person."  
  
Realization was slowly dawning on Kiamo's face. Seto saw this and felt his heart groan with guilt. He kept talking, unsure of what else to do.  
  
"So I came to Sarasaski. I went to the club the first night hoping to pick up a girl, maybe, show people back in Domino City I was just like any other guy."  
  
"And you met me." Kiamo broke in softly. "Met me, seduced me, and pampered me so I'd go along with no questions asked."  
  
Seto couldn't hold her gaze for much longer. "Yes."  
  
"And now you got your damn company , and you don't need me to be your unwitting bitch anymore, right?" Kiamo's voice was rising in anger.  
  
"No, Kiamo it's not like that-"  
  
"To hell with you!" Kiamo shrieked, eyes over-bright with unshed tears. "To hell with you, your damn company, and my stupidity!"  
  
"Kiamo-"  
  
"And to think everyone but me realized you were bad news." Kiamo continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Kuwabara knew, Suuichi knew, Hiei knew, Katsu and Komiko knew- Katsu and Komkio! They even told me face to face you were just using me!"  
  
Seto had never cried before in his adolescent life, but was dangerously close to it now. "Please, listen-"  
  
"No, you listen!" Kiamo turned to him, her expression stinging as if she had slapped him. "I liked you, Seto. I loved you! I was ready to leap into bed if you asked, I would of done anything you asked! And all this time I was being played like a stupid violin!"  
  
Seto couldn't of said anything if he had anything in mind. -She would of? slept with me? She loved me?-  
  
"I'm sorry." Kiamo said suddenly.   
  
"Why?" Seto asked.  
  
"Because," She turned away and opened the door. "You must feel really good about yourself right now. And you can't see you're the lowest thing I've ever met."  
  
The door slammed, and Kiamo stalked off into the long, concealing cornstalks. She had disappeared like the wind.  
  
...  
  
Kiamo was pretty good with direction, and within a half hour she had made her way to Emiko's house. An orange Dodge in the driveway marked Kurama's presence there, but Kiamo needed to apologize.  
  
The door was open, as Emiko usually was in and out of her house all day, either in the garden or inside. Kiamo walked in.  
  
Kurama and Emiko were sitting on the couch, talking in low voices. Kiamo didn't announce her presence for a minute; just watched hungrily as they sat there, talking with both hands and eyes locked. Their body language and the tone of their voices were underlined with a strong affection that Kiamo had thought she and Seto had. She shook her head slightly at the thought.  
  
"Komiko? Suuichi?"  
  
"Kiamo! Come on in!" Emiko beckoned her friend over, scooting closer to Kurama to make room on the couch. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
  
Kiamo nodded soundlessly.  
  
"If it was that Seto creep I'll pound him so hard he'll go bankrupt paying for hospital bills." Emiko vowed.   
  
Kiamo gave a humorless laugh. "I'd rather you punch me. Then maybe I'll go comatose. That sounds nice."  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked gently.  
  
Kiamo sniffed once, and then the floodgates were opened. She managed to get out the whole story before breaking into sobs.  
  
Emiko hugged her friend gently, rocking her as Kiamo cried all the harder. And when Kurama's arms joined Emiko's, Kiamo felt as though she'd never stop.  
  
But like most tears, they soon died down to a small sniffle. Emiko went to find a tissue, and Kurama kept a comforting hand on Kiamo's shoulder.  
  
"Y'know, maybe it's not exactly what you think." Kurama said softly.  
  
Kiamo raised her tearstainned face. "Huh?"  
  
"Well, you told us it sounded like he was trying to tell you something. Maybe what transpired was only half of the story." Kurama said logically.  
  
"Maybe.." Kiamo sat in thought for a moment. Then she gasped. "What if he did have more to say?! I didn't even let him finish! I gotta go see him!"  
  
She leapt to her feet and bolted out of the door pell mell just as Emiko walked into the room carrying a box of tissues.  
  
"Woah, what happened there?"  
  
Kurama informed Emiko about his hunch and Kiamo's reaction. Emiko bit her lip thoughtfully. "Could be. I hope it all works out. I don't know what it would feel like to face such utter rejection."  
  
Kurama laughed and gently pushed his mate. "We never had that problem, at least."  
  
Emiko kissed his nose. "Thank goodness."  
  
...  
  
"Kuwabara? Kuwabara? Seto! Open up, I need to-Oh, hello Shizuru. You look great." Kiamo stopped her pounding on the door of the Kuwabara household at Shizuru answered the door. She did look great; her dirty-blonde hair had been highlighted, and her fingers sported a French manicure.  
  
"Thanks. My idiot of a brother actually treated me for once. What do you want?" Shizuru was always right to the point, and for once Kiamo was grateful for the lack of delay.   
  
"Is Seto here?"  
  
"See for yourself." Shizuru pushed the door aside with her foot. Kiamo went inside, and followed her to a small room. A small, empty room.  
  
"He packed up and left about thirty minutes ago. He left us a note of thanks an' two hundred dollars and scrammed." Shizuru shrugged.  
  
"Damn." Kiamo sank to the floor, defeat seeming inevitable. "I needed to talk to him."  
  
Shizuru patted her on the head. "Don't worry. If the guy really loves you, he'll call."  
  
Kiamo looked up abruptly. "What? How'd you know?"  
  
Shizuru dug into her pocket and fished out a small tape recorder. "He mumbles in his sleep. I mighta agreed to let him stay in my house, but suspicion is a habit of mine."  
  
"What did he say?" Kiamo could hardly contain herself from lunging at the tape recorder.  
  
Shizuru pushed it back into her pocket. "Nu-uh, Kiamo. Just relax and keep your phone on, 'kay?"  
  
Kiamo relented. She turned to leave, but curiosity got the better of her. "You say Kuwabara treated you? Why?"  
  
Shizuru grinned, and from another pocket she drew out a golden lighter. "Let's just say you haven't been the first to have loved and lost. Baby brother felt bad for me. Now scram."  
  
"Bye, Shizuru." Kiamo smiled, and left.  
  
Her heart was torn between guilt and hope.  
  
...   
  
The plane had flown off, bringing Katsu away from Japan and towards the fashion capital of the world, France. Yusuke, Kurama, Emiko, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kiamo had gotten up at what they agreed was an ungodly time of morning to see her off.  
  
The Dodge Kurama drove didn't have enough indoor seating to transport them all, so they took city buses back to town.  
  
"See y'all in a couple hours." Yusuke yawned. They all made sleepy responses to the like before making their ways back to their own homes.  
  
Kiamo was just stumbling into her room, her alarm clock reading 7:30. She groaned and made her way to her bed.  
  
The phone rang, shrilly.  
  
"I can't win this morning." Kiamo groaned. She got up with a sigh and made her way to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kiamo, look out your window."  
  
The voice was familiar, and Kiamo ran to her window.  
  
A sleek silver Mustang sat outside her house, and Seto Kaiba was leaning against it, cell phone to his ear.  
  
"Will you allow me to talk with you?...Hello?"  
  
Seto glanced up at the window again. She wasn't answering.  
  
"Damn." Seto hung up, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He slowly turned back to the car.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
He didn't have time to turn around before he felt Kiamo's arms around him. He detangled himself from her hug long enough to turn to face her. Then, he leaned down, his lips saying nothing and everything all at once. Kiamo leaned into his embrace, tears of relief rolling down her face.  
  
He did love her, after all.

* * *

End of Kiamo's Story  
  
Start: Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story  
  
"Yusuke, it's worse than I expected." The toddler prince of Spirit World was grave, speaking gravely around his pacifier.  
  
"Spit it out, Koenma." Yusuke said impatiently. "You said earlier that a country was under threat of a powerful demon. What the hell is worse than that?!"  
  
Koenma took a moment to glare at the Spirit Detective before continuing. "She isn't a demon. She was a goddess. And, the people don't even suspect anything wrong, for her magic is enough to befuddle the nation into believing she is their rightful Queen."  
  
He paused, eyes judging Yusuke's reaction. The Spirit Detective's face was passive. Kurama, Emiko and Hiei exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"Yusuke, the problem is the country the goddess is currently taking over is France. Katsu's right in the middle of everything."

* * *

Authoress here.  
  
I know this last story has been highly non action/adventure-ish. I apologize and believe me when I say Narrin's Story will be nothing like its successor. I will be working on a lot of ingenious plotting and spunky-funky action scenes!   
  
I fear there might be a little gap in the finishing of Kiamo's Story and the start of Narrin's. Writer's Block. I know, all shudder in fear. Hopefully though, people will be kind and review, giving me motivation to continue on. Only two more stories to go and the Yujo Chronicles will be at an end!  
  
Cue the Authoress theme song!  
  
Review already! 


End file.
